The present invention generally relates to a quick detach connector.
A conventional camera carrying system, such as affixing a shoulder strap to opposing ends of the camera, can make it problematic to compactly store the camera in a case when not in use. Also, the shoulder strap tends to hang up on portions of a tripod when affixing the camera to a tripod. Further, the shoulder strap tends to inhibit the ability to quickly obtain images when there is limited time in which to obtain an image.
What is desired, therefore, is a simplified system for a panoramic device.